<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a ride to remember by dysprosium (blueism)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100729">a ride to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium'>dysprosium (blueism)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men, oh and, platonic :), tagging's still hard so afhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's drunken 3 am idea comes alive, in the best way possible.</p><p>(Or, Dream got drunk at 3 am and decided to go on a road trip, and for some reason, his friends agreed. Features exasperated father figure Dre)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone &amp; Everyone, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a ride to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Speedran this in a day, and no beta reader, because when have I ever had one?<br/>smh skimmed a 70 page arson thing for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream grinned, gazing at the four cars gathered. He and his friends would be taking a road trip, idea courtesy of drunk 3 am ideas that were usually never supposed to come into fruition, but did this one time. He wasn’t sure who thought it’d be a good idea to put Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo into one car, but it is what it is. The sixteen gathered friends prepared to go through with Dream’s idea were Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Techno, Phil, George, Sapnap, Niki, Eret, Fundy, Karl, Quackity, Jschlatt, Skeppy and Bad. Again, this would be chaotic at best, and filled with crime at worst. Most of the crime would probably be arson, contributed graciously by Sapnap. After car one, with Wilbur and gang inside, he, George, Sapnap, and Karl would be sharing a car, with Eret, Fundy, Schlatt and Quackity in car three, with Niki, Phil, Skeppy and Bad left in car four.</p><p>“Okay! Time to go!” he proclaimed upon seeing that the time was 12:30. Hearing a chorus of agreements, he slid into the driver’s seat of the car, and made the car flare into ignition. He kept the gear stick on park, waiting for everyone else to get settled. Settling into his hobby of people-watching, he noticed the bright, chaotic gleam in Tommy’s eyes and the small mischievous smirk present upon Techno’s face and smiled. This would be a wonderful road trip.</p><p>----</p><p>He took that back. Not quite fully, because it was wonderful. Wonderful but oh-so-tiring. His back ached from constant driving and the edges of his mouth hurt from his constant laughing in stead of his friends’ antics. Dream knew the moment they stepped out from the car to the dazzling city that was one of three Las Vegases in America that this would be scary. So, he couldn’t say he was shocked when Tommy screamed, “VEGAS, BABY!” to the world as they parked. Niki’s face was flaming red from second-hand embarrassment while the others watched on as Tommy roped Tubbo into his scheme of attracting more attention than the street performers that dotted the streets of New York, their final destination. Dream just rolled his eyes as they headed inside the high-end resort that they’d been persuaded into indulging for. After checking in, they split up into their separate rooms. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he muttered as he glanced around the room.</p><p>“Bad would kill you for saying that,” Sapnap remarked dryly as he started charging his phone.</p><p>“Bad’s not here though.”</p><p>“He could be if I call him,” Sapnap continued their small banter.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare, Snapmap.”</p><p>“Call me that again and we’re gonna have problems,” Sapnap’s malicious words were negated by how brightly he smiled as they continued play-fighting.</p><p>----</p><p>Techno really regretted his life decisions at this very moment. His own move, the Technoplane, was being used against him in the most dramatic fashion. Tubbo and Tommy had ganged up on him, and he was strung along for the ride as Phil, that traitor, didn’t lift a finger to help the pinkette. He half-heartedly protested as they assaulted him by jumping all over him. Phil was trying and failing to hide his laughter, given away by the slight quivering of his shoulders as he hunched over, clutching his stomach in vain. </p><p>“Philzaaaaaa, help me,” Techno grumbled.</p><p>“Nah mate, you can deal with that yourself,” Phil managed to choke out as he took a video of the three. </p><p>“Oh no, potential blackmail, my worst nightmare!” Techno dramatically voiced. </p><p>“Suck it, bitch boy,” Tommy sang as he and Tubbo stopped. Techno rolled his eyes at their words, playing along as they continued their night, eventually saying farewell to the two boys as they retreated to the comfort of their own room.</p><p>----</p><p>In Bad and Skeppy’s room, there was a prank about to be played. It was in Skeppy’s very blood, the need to prank someone just to see their reaction. Bad’s reactions were always the best. He was always so frustrated, but he still wouldn’t hurt a fly. It amused and puzzled Skeppy to no end that Bad, the person who hated cursing and adored animals was skilled in knife throwing. Knife throwing of all sports. He could’ve been good in like, swimming, but no, the arguably kindest person in their friend group threw knives for fun. Skeppy shook his head, waiting for Bad to enter the bathroom. He’d rigged it with the classic water-bucket prank, glad he hadn’t played the prank before. Else, Bad would probably check just to make sure that he didn’t try it again. </p><p>“Skeppy! You muffin-head!” Bad stormed out of the bathroom, absolutely drenched in water as Skeppy dissolved into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“I’m sorry Bad, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up,” Skeppy laughed some more at Bad’s reaction. It never got old. It really didn’t.</p><p>----</p><p>It was almost dark the day after they crashed in Vegas, and they were on the side of a desolate road, just taking a break from driving and sucking in deep breaths of crisp fresh air. They planned to stay there to star-watch for a bit and then check into a hotel some fifteen minutes away. Setting down picnic blankets that the thoughtful and resourceful people Phil and Niki brought, they settled down. Well, as much as one could with rambunctious people like Tommy and Tubbo. Definitely not for the first time, Dream wondered why he had thought it’d be fine to have a chaotic duo like the two boys were in very close proximity for about a week or two. He cursed himself internally for that as he watched the two boys set off a firework, effectively earning the amusement of their friends. A bolt of terror ran through Dream as Sapnap grinned and began heading toward the duo, and Dream swore he could almost feel the embodiment of the need for fire in Sapnap’s eyes. Sure, Dream liked running around and playing Manhunt and literally backflipping off of buildings and breaking and entering to his friends’ houses through their windows, but Sapnap’s hobby was frankly, more destructive. Dream swore that they were out to make him regret every bit of this road trip. His brows furrowed, knowing it was inevitable, so the most he could say was, “Don’t leave forensic evidence.”</p><p>To which, Sapnap gleefully responded, “I never do, and besides, they always consider them accidents anyhow.”</p><p>“You’re so lucky they count every fire as accidental until they can be proven as intentionally set,” Dream sighed.</p><p>“True, else Sapnap might’ve been caught already,” Techno drawled from where he was sitting next to Wilbur and Phil. </p><p>“I’m hurt you think I’d allow myself to get caught,” Sapnap faked offense as Tommy and Tubbo set more fireworks up.</p><p>“How the hell were you even allowed to pack that?” George asked, staring at the trio of troublemakers. </p><p>“Secret compartmen- Mmph!” Tubbo started, but was cut off by Tommy.</p><p>“What Tubbo <i>meant</i> to say was uhm, see crack apart men. Yes, see crack apart men!” Tommy finished triumphantly as Tubbo nodded weakly.</p><p>“O-kay, but seriously, Sapnap we’ll probably get caught seeing as the fire’ll be there once we leave,” Dream stressed a bit.</p><p>“I am perfectly okay at passing a polygraph,” Sapnap said, laughing a little as sparks ignited. </p><p>“I- I’m not even going to ask.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>“How the hell did we manage to get from star-gazing to arson?” Skeppy asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Sapnap’s got his ways,” was all Dream replied. </p><p>“Hey, Badboyhalo!” Tommy yelled crudely.</p><p>“What, Tommy?” Bad replied, a small sneaking suspicion about what was about to happen next crawling up his back.</p><p>“Fuck, bitch, dick, pussy, motherfucker-” Tommy began.</p><p>“LANGUAGE!” Bad yelled. Dream inhaled deeply. Exhaled. Inhaled. He knew they were in for a long, long night.</p><p>---</p><p>“Dude, did you like, see how large the fire was? I think I set a new record!” Sapnap cheered, high-fiving Tommy and Tubbo.</p><p>“God, you’re suspicious,” Niki mumbled.</p><p>“They’ve got no proof at all, merely small crumbs of circumstantial evidence,” the ravenette crowed proudly. </p><p>“One day, mark my words, you will get caught and I will personally not bail you out,” Karl spoke in an exasperated tone.</p><p>“That’s fine, Dreamie here will get me out, right?”</p><p>Dream nodded, smiling sheepishly at the others as Sapnap fixed all of them with a look that screamed, ‘see?’ “It’s true,” Dream began, “he’s got too much blackmail.”</p><p>“Blackmail? Of the green teletubby? Do tell more,” Techno perked up.</p><p>“Hell no, you’ll use the blackmail up and then I won’t have any more,” Sapnap stuck his tongue out childishly as the group began migrating back to the cars. </p><p>“I mean, guilty as charged,” Techno admitted.</p><p>“Why do you guys even need blackmail on Dream?” Eret inquired, her interest piqued.</p><p>“Just in case,” Techno muttered, “Just in case.”</p><p>----</p><p>Another day down. Approximately two or three left until they reach New York, added on with the fact that they’ve just got to make pit stops at national landmarks. Dream shook his head as they checked into the hotel room, Karl and Sapnap running off into one of the rooms and George and Dream retiring to their own, their other friends separating into duos as well. </p><p>“Dre?”</p><p>“Yeah, Gogmeister?” Dream teased.</p><p>“Are you regretting everything yet?”</p><p>“I like how you literally said ‘yet’, insinuating that I’ll regret everything,” Dream replied, amusement tinging his words.</p><p>“I mean, with the way things are going as of now, yeah, you probably will,” George replied, laughing a bit, EnChroma clout goggles perched on his forehead as he collapsed on the bed.</p><p>“You may be right,” Dream considered George’s words.</p><p>“I’m always right, aren’t I?” George replied in a snotty tone, although Dream knew it was just an act. </p><p>“I’d say sometimes,” Dream egged. George gasped and proceeded to grasp a pillow and toss it at Dream’s head. “That wasn’t very nice, Gogy.” Dream tossed the pillow back at George’s torso, careful to not disturb the goggles on his best friend’s forehead. He smiled, knowing a pillow fight was imminent as George set his glasses inside a case and carefully placed the case inside his suitcase, before standing back up and glaring at Dream.</p><p>“I’ll show you not nice,” George sassed, beginning to advance with a pillow as Dream armed himself as well. </p><p>“Yeah, if you can even reach me,” Dream laughed, wheezing as they began circling each other. </p><p>“Low blow, Dre, low fucking blow,” George grinned uncontrollably as they engaged in a well-practiced pillow fight. </p><p>----</p><p>Wilbur and Technoblade were sitting adjacent to each other, Wilbur fiddling with his guitar, preparing to show Techno his new song.</p><p>“Okay, I call this one, ‘Your New Boyfriend,’” Wilbur grinned at the sight of Techno’s arched eyebrow, and said, “There’s a nice Jason Derulo reference in there.” Techno only shook his head as Wilbur began to sing.</p><p>“Life isn’t quite what I thought I’d be, when I was a kid on VOIP, I thought when I get older, I’d marry her, I told her…”</p><p>Applause followed Wilbur’s performance and Wilbur grinned and performed a mock bow as Techno smiled.</p><p>“Great. Now you’ve just gotta make a song killing off this Jared dude,” he started.</p><p>“I can never tell whether you’re serious or not, Techno,” Wilbur bemoaned as Techno merely smirked.</p><p>“Good. I’ve got a reputation to manage, after all.”</p><p>----</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were inseparable. Like peas in a pod, no matter how sappy that sounded. He didn’t care about much, and despite his constant sayings about woman, he didn’t really care about them. Nope, he cared about his friends’ happiness. If they were happy, so was he. Tommy smiled as Tubbo went off on another speech about bees and their benefits. Yeah. Life was fantastic. </p><p>----</p><p>Dream raised a hand out to the sky, spreading his fingers to catch a glimpse of the white pinpricks of light scattered amongst a sheet of black that was the night sky. The group of friends were gathered once again, on the edge of a lonely road not unlike the one on their second night of traveling. Their journey to New York was drawing to a close soon. He’d enjoyed every second of their rendezvous, and yes, things may have been chaotic, but that didn’t mean that it was bad. He smiled fondly at the sky, thinking about every single thing that happened on the trip, from the pillow fight, to Vegas, to just the arson on that star-watching expedition. Everything about this trip couldn’t have gone better. Well, not everything per se. Sapnap could’ve cut down on the arson a bit, but that was fine. As they say, baby steps, right? And, for once on the road trip, Dream thanked his 3 am thoughts for all the memories that he was sure to cherish forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Love you all (platonically)!<br/>Kudos mayhaps?<br/>Comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>